Una noche para la eternidad
by pixi-chiqui
Summary: "No tan fuerte Pein..." y con esa simple frase de los labios de la persona indicada el Uchiha sintió como su corazón se rompía, Madazetsu Yaoi MadaraxZetsu


**Titulo original**: a la autora no se le ocurrio.

**Titulo añadido:** una noche para la eternindad. (por cierto dijiste que le pusiera un titulo, si no te gusta te jodes ¬¬) xD no te enfades!

**Disclairmer** (no de la autora original): Naruto no le pertenece a la autora de esta historia (chiqui1105) ni a mi su hstoria.

**Inspiracion:**un capitulo de los simpsons XD

**Nota original:** ninguna de echo...

**Nota mia:** a lo mejor luego pone nota, tener en cuenta que yo publico esto en Fanfiction... net cuando ella aun no lo colgó en amor yaoi y no se que va a poner

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad**)**

**Una noche para la eternidad.**

Hoy iba a ser una noche muy especial para Zetsu, aunque este aún no lo sabía. Era el aniversario entre el joven y Madara, y este tenía pensado llevarle a lo alto del monte en donde tenía preparada un picnic en el que cenarían, para, luego, pedirle matrimonio, aunque quería que sólo él y su Zuzu lo supiesen, pero por otro lado, le gustaría que los demás componentes de la organización estuviesen al tanto de que ese joven tan mono era sólo de su propiedad y nadie le podía tocar a menos que quisiera la muerte. El mayor estaba colocando las cosas en la cima para luego ir a por su Zuzu y llevarle al lugar. El más joven en esos instantes se estaría vistiendo y seguramente pensando en lo que le tendría preparado Madara.

— "Esta noche la recordaremos siempre mi amor" — pensaba Madara mientras colocaba velas en los extremos del mantel que estaba sobre el suelo para que no saliese volando.

Mientras, en una de las habitaciones de la guarida, Zetsu estaba acabando de ducharse. Con cuidado cerró la llave del agua caliente y cogió una toalla, para su desgracia, solamente quedaban unas muy cortas las cuales sólo le tapaban hasta la mitad del muslo.

Con un rostro de dolor se las consiguió poner. El pobre se estaba aguantando el daño ya que se había despertado con una gran contractura que le abarcaba desde los hombros hasta la curvatura de la espalda, pero se aguantaría el dolor por estar con Madara, aunque realmente que era muy fuerte.

Salió del baño y se sentó un momento en la cama, cuando, de repente, la puerta sonó.

El bicolor elevó la cabeza pensando que era su pareja, así que se levantó de la cama y se fue ilusionado a abrir la puerta. Se decepcionó un poco al ver que el que había llamado no era su querido Madara y era su amigo Pein.

— Hola Zetsu, ¿puedo pasar?

— Hola Pein, eem… ¡claro pasa! Estaba a punto de vestirme. Siéntate si quieres. ¿A qué venías? — preguntó Zetsu mientras se iba al armario a por ropa mientras se masajeaba inconscientemente un hombro.

El pelinaranja se sentó en el lado lateral de la cama dándole la espalda a su amigo.

— Venía a preguntarte si tenías una toalla de sobra. A Nagato y a mí se nos han acabado, todas están sucias.

Zetsu iba a responder, pero solo pudo soltar un grito de dolor al hacer un movimiento brusco. Pein se giró y le preguntó si estaba bien.

— ¡Ay! Es que tengo una gran contractura. Pensaba en pasar de ella y poder así irme con Madara, pero necesito un masaje — respondía el bicolor mientras Pein y él se dirigían a la cama. Zetsu giró la cabeza y miró a Pein — Pein… te tengo que pedir un gran favor. Onegai, dame un masaje, tengo que ir como sea con Madara.

El mayor abrió los ojos y miró al bicolor mientras cruzaba los brazos extendidos una y otra vez a la vez que decía:

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? Si el viejo se entera me mata y dejaría a mi querido Nagato solo y eso le haría llorar a mi monada. ¡No, no, no! —y dicho esto le dio la espalda y se calló.

— Por favor Pein, te lo ruego. Madara no se va a enterar, simplemente hazlo rápido. Te lo suplico — rogaba el menor mientras intentaba girar a su amigo para que viese sus ojos de cachorrito y así tener más posibilidades de convencerle.

Después de un rato de pelea, el mayor aceptó. Zetsu, que seguí con tan solo una toalla, se tumbó del todo en la cama boca abajo, mientras que el pelinaranja hincó las rodillas en los laterales de las caderas del menor, para así empezar a darle un masaje e intentaba hacerlo lo antes posible y así que no se enterase Madara, ya que su amigo no podía evitar soltar unos leves gritos de dolor que seguro que se oirían por el pasillo.

Mientras esto pasaba, el jefe de la organización se dirigía a por su amado a la vez que miraba con una sonrisa un estuche forrado de terciopelo azul que tenía en sus manos.

— Espera un poco Zetsu.

Justo cuando paró en frente de la puerta, oyó como su Zuzu gritaba:

— ¡Ay! Pein, eso me dolió, más despacio y no lo hagas tan fuerte, ¡auch!

¿Cómo? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Qué estaba haciendo su Zuzu con ese desgraciado? Para colmo, la frase que dijo Pein le impactó más.

— Perdóname, pero dijiste que lo hagamos rápido antes de que llegara Madara y se enterara.

¿Qué no se enterara de qué? Con miedo de lo que se iba a encontrar, el mayor abrió la puerta, y lo que vio le destrozó por completo.

Su Zuzu estaba tumbado en la cama, y sólo podía ver sus piernas desnudas debajo de las caderas de Pein, al cual se le veía con la ropa un poco descolocada (porque antes Zetsu le zarandeaba para que aceptase a darle el masaje). Como la cabecera de la cama estaba dando a la puerta, sólo veía eso, la espalada de Pein, el cual estaba sobre su niño.

— ¿Zetsu? — dijo Madara para que luego los que estaban en la cama se giraran.

La cara del menor expresó sorpresa y miedo, mientras que Pein sólo se quedó sin habla y en su mente decía "Dile a Nagato que lo quiero".

— Ma…Madara. Esto no…

Pero Zetsu no pudo decir nada, ya que el mayor cerró la puerta de golpe y salió corriendo. El menor le pidió a su amigo que se levantara, cosa que el poseedor del rinnengan hizo.

El bicolor se levantó y cogió su capa para salir corriendo rápidamente, dejando a un lado el dolor que sentía, aunque ya era menor, dejando a Pein medio muerto y con los ojos blancos por el susto y sonriente repitiendo una y otra vez: "No voy a morir, no lo haré"

Cuando salió al pasillo lo primero que hizo fue mirar a todos lados buscando a su pareja, pero no la encontró, por lo que decidió correr hacia la salida, pero, en medio del camino se encontró con algo en el suelo, como una cajita de terciopelo azul.

Zetsu se agachó a recogerla y la miró detenidamente, para luego abrirla, cosa que le dejó con la boca abierta para que luego la tapase con una mano y los ojos lagrimosos. Dentro de la caja había un anillo de plata con una esmeralda incrustada por la mitad, y una inscripción: Mada&Zetsu.

Las lágrimas del menor empezaron a caer humedeciendo sus mejillas. Volvió a mirar el anillo y lo acarició para luego cerrar la caja, secarse las lágrimas con el antebrazo y luego mirar hacia el bosque para adentrarse a mucha velocidad en él.

Madara estaba sentado sobre una roca que estaba en un lateral en lo alto del monte. Miraba la luna que tenía delante, era tan grande que iluminaba toda la cima sin necesidad de velas. El claro del bosque que tenía a su espalda , en el que antes estaba todo lo del picnic para la cena ahora estaba completamente desordenado, con un mantel arrugado por un lado, velas por doquier y la cesta con la comida desperdigada en el lado contrario.

— Zetsu… ¿por qué me importa tanto que me engañaras con Pein?, ¿por qué unas ganas de matar me invadieron el cuerpo al verte debajo de él?, ¿por qué será que sólo contigo he tenido ganas de volver a llorar después de tanto tiempo? Aunque me ha costado aguantarme las lágrimas no he llorado, ya que yo soy Uchiha Madara. Supongo que esto es ridículo, hablarle a la luna como si fueras tú y me oyeses — en ese momento Madara sonrió — mira cómo me has hecho parecer un loco. ¿Pero sabes? Te sigo queriendo, aunque creo que me voy a volver mucho más malvado que antes.

En ese instante apareció Zetsu un poco detrás suya jadeando por el cansancio.

— ¡Madara! Lo que viste no es lo que piensas, créeme — pidió el menor mientras corría hacia el mayor, el cual se levantó pero no se giró.

El bicolor se quedó justo detrás de su espalda y le observaba con preocupación mientras apretaba más la cajita que llevaba en sus manos.

— Zetsu, no hace falta que te justifiques, total, ¿cómo me vas a querer si soy mucho más mayor que tú? Así que quédate con Pein, aunque no creo que al niño pelirrojo le gustase mucho esa idea. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo con esta relación — comentaba el de mayor edad a la vez que se giraba para ver al joven, el cual estaba con la cara húmeda.

— ¡No me has hecho perder nada Madara! — gritaba el menor mientras aferraba el agarre de la caja — en todo caso he ganado mucho. Tu compañía, tu aceptación, tu cariño. Me has hecho sentir lo que nunca nadie consiguió, así que hazte responsable de estos sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti. Y por favor, déjame explicarte lo que viste.

Madara, que en ese momento no llevaba máscara, elevó una ceja para demostrar interés en lo que decía Zetsu.

— Verás, yo desde esta mañana tengo una enorme contractura en la espalda y hombros, casi no me podía mover, pero no quería cancelar l cita por una contractura, así que decidí aguantarme. Cuando me iba a vestir, llegó Pein y me pidió algo de lo que ahora no me acuerdo porque no tiene importancia y justo cuando abrí el armario hice un movimiento brusco y la contractura empeoró, casi me caigo pero Pein me ayudó. Ya sí que no me podía mover, y si lo hacía me dolía como mil demonios. Le pedí a Pein que me diera un masaje para que el dolor menguara y así no perdernos la cita. Al principio Pein se negó porque decía que si nos veías le ibas a matar y eso dejaría a Nagato sólo y triste por lo que le pedí que lo hiciera rápido antes de que llegaras y le convencí. Lo que viste fue a Pein dándome un masaje, nada más. Yo… no podría vivir sabiendo que te estoy siendo infiel. Y encima luego, cuando te voy a buscar me encuentro con esta caja y un anillo con nuestros nombres dentro — decía Zetsu mientras miraba seriamente a Madara a los ojos y extendía los brazos con la caja.

Este al principio se sorprendió pero luego cogió el cofre con una sonrisa y miró al menor el cual tenía los ojos acuosos.

— Y si sólo era por eso, ¿por qué no me lo pediste a mí? Sabes que no me gusta que nadie más que yo te vea denudo y además te toque.

Zetsu se sonrojó y giró la cabeza a la vez que miraba a Madara de reojo. Este volvió a sonreír y le abrazó estrechándole contra su pecho y acariciándole el pelo.

— Perdóname por haber pensado que me habías sido infiel, pero era muy difícil pensar en otra cosa cuando tú vas y empiezas a decir esas cosas sobre que te duele mucho y que lo haga un poco más despacio. Y para rematar, nadie se puede resistir a ti cosita — dijo para luego elevarle el rostro, mirarle a los ojos de una manera muy tierna y le besó, sorprendiendo así a Zetsu, el cual no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima cuando pensó que no volvería a sentir el sabor de Madara en su boca y cómo su lengua exploraba su boca.

El beso duró varios minutos hasta que ya sí que si se iban a quedar sin aire. Madara se separó de su Zuzu de una forma muy lenta. Se miraron a los ojos durante largo tiempo hasta que el mayor se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía preparado estaba fastidiado, hasta que se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor. Bajó una mano hasta el trasero de Zetsu, el cual se puso rojo y sonrió triunfante.

— ¿Qué te parece si celebramos nuestra reconciliación con una cena cosita? — preguntaba el mayor mientras acariciaba el pelo del bicolor. El joven sólo asintió y Madara se dispuso a colocar el mantel en el suelo a la vez que le menor recogía la comida, la cual no iba a ser comida.

Cuando ya estaba todo preparado, Zetsu se tumbó en la manta, pero Madara le pidió que se sentara, cosa que hizo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Madara? — preguntó el joven de manera ingenua.

El de más edad sonrió y se arrodilló para luego cogerle al bicolor la mano izquierda, la cual, antes de nada, besó como un príncipe.

— Zuzu… sabes de buena cuenta que te amo y eres la única persona que realmente llegó hasta mi corazón. También sabes que te protegeré siempre y por supuesto que te seré fiel a ti y solo a ti, ya que nadie más tiene la misma capacidad que tú de conquistar mi corazón. Por eso te quiero pedir que hagamos una promesa que demostrará que tú solo me perteneces a mí y yo sólo te pertenezco a ti. Zetsu, aunque lo mantengamos en secreto… ¿te quieres casar conmigo? — cuestionó Madara mientras sacaba el estuche y lo abría demostrando el anillo.

Zetsu lloraba de felicidad y se abalanzó a Madara y le plantó el beso más fogoso que ha dado en su vida, tirando así al mayor al suelo. Cuando se separaron las lágrimas del joven todavía no habían desaparecido. Miró al mayor que estaba debajo de él y respondió:

— Aunque haya sido lo más cursi que he oído en toda mi vida, acepto Madara, por supuesto que sí me casaré contigo, aunque sea en secreto — y dicho esto, se volvieron a besar.

Tiempo después Zetsu se quejó del dolor de espalda y Madara se ofreció para darle un masaje, pero en cuanto el bicolor se bajó la bata hasta las mitad de los brazos y el más mayor comenzó a masajearlos, Madara no pudo evitar empezar a besar a Zuzu por todo el cuerpo y así hacer que ambos acabasen desnudos a la vez que lo hacían bajo la luz de la luna.

Tiempo después celebraron su boda, los únicos testigos fueron Nagato y Pein, cosa que a Madara no le hizo mucha gracia, pero su querido Zuzu le convenció.

Pero su secreto no pudo durar mucho ya que un día, en el que Hidan se enfadó con Kakuzu, decidió ponerle celoso y cogió a Zetsu y le empezó a tocar y acariciar mientras decía palabras obscenas a su oído, entonces llegó a Madara y gritó que no tocara a su marido. Como Hidan es la maruja de Akatsuki estuvo todo el rato pinchando para que le dijese Madara el porqué había llamado así a Zetsu, a lo que ya no pudo aguantar más y dijeron que estaban casados.

Desde entonces, Madara y Zetsu no hacían más que protegerse y cuidarse el uno al otro siendo felices para muchos años.

**FIN :P!**


End file.
